Derelict House near Railway Line, Weatherfield
Dubbed "The Hotel Patrick Phelan". Local villain Pat Phelan, who is a builder, stores some of his stuff at a derelict house in Weatherfield. The house has been uninhabited for a long time. The house has a basement and the evil Phelan had Andy Carver held hostage in the spooky basement, and later on, Andy was joined by Vinny Ashford. A rivalry had developed between the 2 of them and Andy even tried to kill Phelan due to his activities. In the end Phelan had enough of pesky Andy so held Andy hostage. Phelan got Andy to kill Vinny, before turning the gun on Andy. Phelan then got 2 lads to torch the house. The house is near a railway line. The Ritz need not worry about "Hotel Pat Phelan" putting it out of business. History 2017 In January 2017, Andy Carver was under Phelan's thumb as he had tried to kill the villainous Phelan by hitting him over the head at the end of the previous year. Phelan survived the attack but knew it was Andy, ehnce Andy becoming Phelan's skivvy. The same January, Andy was on to Phelan and during a struggle, Phelan hit Andy over the head with a laptop. He did not kill him but knocked him out and took him to the derelict house near a railway line in Weatherfield. Andy was chained up in the dark basement of the house for months and months on end. Only Phelan knew where Andy was. Phelan supplied Andy with food and drink every day. Phelan made excuses to Eileen, saying he had to go out to do some jobs and sort things out. The cellar had some wallpaper on one wall, one strip light and some furniture. Andy was given a mattress in the corner. In August 2017 Andy tried to get free by attempting to strangle Phelan but Phelan managed to wrestle free. He found that Andy had got the rope from the edge of the mattress and he confiscated the mattress. When Phelan was away, he discovered that Andy had stuffed a note inside the mattress asking for help. Angered, Phelan returned to the basement and armed with a hammer. He told Andy that he was trying to turn his life around with his daughter Nicola and trying to be a better man, but felt he was being still tied to Andy. Andy made attempts to beg Phelan to let him go, but Phelan didn't listen. Angered at Andy's actions, Phelan switched off the light and left the basement, telling Andy he would give him a long time to think about what he has done. A terrified Andy realises Phelan may leave him there to die, and begs him not to go. Later that evening, Andy sits alone in the dark, having lost his mind, tearing up bits of paper and repeating over and over that Phelan has him hostage. Later on, Phelan visits Andy who has a grazed arm and needs antiseptic. Phelan refuses and leaves Andy alone again. Phelan then gets a shovel and a pick axe, ready to dig a grave. Phelan then decided not to kill Andy and even pretended he had a very bad tooth so he could get antiseptics to give to Andy. Andy was given some and he felt better. He even started to get "Stockholm Syndrome", which is where hostages bond with their captor, as a way to survive their ordeal. Phelan's scam was almost blown by his wife Eileen Grimshaw who visited the abandoned house but as usual, Phelan spun her a very convincing lie, saying the stairs was a death trap. Eileen had been told of the house by Nicola as Eileen was worried about Pat always disappearing. When Eileen was at the house, Andy was just stood feet away from Phelan. When Eileen left, Andy said he did not scream out blue murder is because he started to trust Phelan, hence Stockholm Syndrome. In early September 2017, Phelan felt he trusted Andy so said he was going to let him go. He said that Andy was to leave the country and never make any contact with Steph or Luke. Andy was pleased. However Phelan said "that was the plan" and realised it would be too risky and Andy may blab. But he got the passports and money ready and took Andy to his van. Phelan then staged a crash. Andy broke free from the back of the van and saw Phelan "unconscious". He called for an ambulance but then was prepared to let him die. Andy then took the money and ran off. Phelan then opened his eyes. Phelan then gave chase but as Andy was malnourished, he fell into a ditch and was recaptured by Phelan, and taken back to "Hotel Patrick Phelan", the dingy cellar of the derelict house. Phelan later managed to track down Vinny's mother who Skyped him online. When she was out of the room, Phelan threatened Vinny to return to Weatherfield within a week. Phelan later knocked Vinny out and took him to the cellar of the house as part of his plan to replace Andy with another hostage. Phelan wanted Andy to Kill Vinny. Vinny tried to escape. Phelan managed to bundle 2 grown men into the back of a van and drove them to a derelict factory, which was built in 1887. Andy and Vinny tried to plan to overpower Phelan but as usual, Phelan came out on top. Phelan made Andy shoot Vinny. Phelan then turned the gun on Andy. Andy was dead but finally free from Phelan forever. The derelict house was to no longer have any hostages. Just after Phelan jetted off on a well deserved break with his wife Eileen, the police turned up at his house and informed his stepson Todd Grimshaw that there was a fire at the property. Todd decided not to inform Phelan (who most likely was responsible for the arson) in order not to interrupt his holiday. Phelan and Eileen returned from their holiday, and he feigned shock at their dream home being burnt down. But unsurprisingly, it turned out that Phelan had paid off a couple of youths to torch the house. The two men were caught on camera, however the police didn't suspect Phelan and believed that it was just kids messing around. Phelan severed all ties with the old house, which remains burnt out and abandoned. Owner *Pat Phelan Residents *Andy Carver (unofficially); 2017 *Vinny Ashford (unofficially); 2017 Gallery Corrie derelict house where phelan has andy hostage.png|The house. Andy is alive.png|Andy Carver in the basement being held hostage. corrie basement of house.png|The basement of the house where Phelan has Andy hostage. corrie andy hostage.png|Andy in the dark basement. corrie eileen near cellar.png|Eileen visits Phelan and goes to the cellar. corrie cellar stairs.png|Phelan spins Eileen a yarn, she is totally unaware Andy is stood just feet from Phelan. corrie derelict house downstairs.png|The downstairs of "Hotel Patrick Phelan". Corrie 8 sep 2017.png|Phelan decides to let Andy go. Corrie 11 sep 2017.png|Andy betrays Phelan's trust and is re-kidnapped. corrie vinny in cellar.png|Phelan has another hostage to join Andy, Vinny Ashford. Corrie 25 oct 2017.png|Vinny and Andy, the guests at Hotel Pat Phelan. Category:Weatherfield Category:Coronation Street buildings. Category:Buildings in Coronation Street no longer seen.